


Cheering every moment with you and making it the best memories.

by awyjh_g



Series: Happy Birthday Nico ! [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I think?, It's cute again, Kisses and Cuddles, Like Nico's height tho, Lmao this story is even shorter, M/M, funny moment, oops sorry, that's a long ass title tho, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyjh_g/pseuds/awyjh_g
Summary: Junhui and Minghao, literally sitting in a tree, kissing… When suddenly !





	Cheering every moment with you and making it the best memories.

Junhui is a 24 years-old chinese boy, working as a kindergarten teacher who is in love with a 22 years-old boy named Minghao, who is still at college. Because of that, they can’t see each other that much, so they cheer every moment together. Today, they were both free, so they stayed at home. Junhui have a house, with a big backyard, where he have a big three. Ang Minghao live with him since some month.   
  
The big three was their places, they always climb on it and sit on a branch when they have time, and they talk about everything while watching the view in front of them. But today, they just want to enjoy their moment in silence, or more, with cuddle and kisses. So yeah, they were kissing, passionately and hugging lovingly. It was all cute before the branch crack, but unfortunately they didn’t heard it so they didn’t move. So the branch felt, with them on it. It wasn’t that high so none of them was hurt, but they were shocked for sure.   
  
It made them have a good laugh anyway. So they went back home and follow the cuddle session in the sofa, while watching movie. _What a lovely life..._

**Author's Note:**

> The last stories of this serie, and the last gift for the 17-years-old baby. Hope you liked it ! I'm sorry it's really short, full of mistake and everything. I'll do better next year, I promise ! Love u !


End file.
